Des Démons et des Hommes
by Snapy49
Summary: La disparition étrange d'Hermione en inquiète plus d'un, principalement un certain professeur de potions qui comprend assez vite que quelque chose lui est arrivée. Beaucoup de questions se posent quand une Hermione adulte réapparaît brutalement dans le hall du château et qu'elle semble avoir vécu bien plus qu'une simple envie de sécher les cours. (Snamione)
1. La disparition

Disclaimer : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma Béta : Evafanfic

Après un vote, c'est donc la Snamione qui parait en premier, pour ceux ayant voté pour le crossover, ne vous en faite pas, il sortira après !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La disparition**

La cinquième année du Trio d'Or avait déjà commencé depuis plusieurs semaines. Rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire, si ce n'était la présence de Dolorès Ombrage entre les murs du château. Il ne se passait pas une année à Poudlard sans que le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ne change. Une malédiction semblait s'imposer sur ce poste. Tout du moins c'était ce qu'espéraient les élèves de Poudlard après seulement quelque temps en compagnie de l'horrible femme vêtue de rose.

Ils n'en pouvaient déjà plus de ses cours plus que barbants et pourtant, tous étaient pieds et poings liés. Elle avait les pleins pouvoirs délégués par un Ministre paranoïaque. Malgré cette affligeante présence, une chose en particulier était étrange ces derniers temps : Hermione Granger avait disparu. Tout le château avait remarqué que la jeune sorcière manquait à l'appel depuis maintenant trois jours, et ce sans que personne n'ait de nouvelles.

 _\- Elle est sans doute dans un coin à préparer ses prochaines années de cours. Tu la connais, elle maîtrise déjà tout ce qui concerne notre année._ Avait simplement énoncé Ron.

Le jeune rouquin reçu alors une petite tape derrière la tête de la part de sa jeune sœur.

 _\- Espèce d'idiot,_ grogna-t-elle.

 _\- Ron,_ reprit Harry, _je te rappelle qu'en première année elle trouvait qu'être renvoyée était pire qu'être tuée._

 _\- Elle s'est peut-être arrangée avec les professeurs !_ Ajouta Ron tout en gardant sa sœur des yeux pour éviter une autre tape.

 _\- Regarde bien McGonagall et tous les autres, ils semblent tous paniqués. Je pense qu'ils n'en savent pas plus que nous._ Finit alors Harry.

En effet, personne n'était ignorant au point de ne pas avoir remarqué la tension présente dans le corps enseignant. Aucun professeur ne savait que faire du cas Hermione : fallait-il en parler aux autorités ? Au risque de laisser le ministère profiter de la situation ? Ou tenter de régler eux-même la situation, si tant est qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose, ou au moins découvrir quelque chose.

 _\- Aussi agaçante que soit Miss Granger, elle est l'élève la plus assidue de ce château, il me semble important d'agir pour la retrouver._

Rogue avait étonné tout le monde en énonçant ces quelques mots. Personne n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'inquiéterait pour une Gryffondor, encore moins pour Hermione. Ce fut en cet instant qu'Ombrage, qui avait laissée traîner une petite oreille plus qu'indiscrète, s'exclama qu'elle avait apparemment affaire à une bande d'incompétents, incapables de trouver une gamine dans une école. Personne ne fut d'humeur à argumenter face à elle. Immanquablement, le Ministère fut donc au courant à peine quelques heures plus tard de la disparition de la sorcière.

Une petite équipe d'aurors fidèles à Fudge fut envoyée à Poudlard pour mener sa propre enquête. Ils allèrent même rendre visite aux parents d'Hermione, leur provoquant presque une crise cardiaque en apparaissant dans leur maison. Aucune information ne semblait ressortir de cette affaire et c'est ainsi que trois semaines supplémentaires passèrent, sans que personne ne sache ce qui avait pu arriver à la brunette. Le mois de Novembre commençait à peine et beaucoup de Gryffondor dépérissaient devant l'incapacité des adultes à agir.

 _\- Je me demande si elle n'est pas… Vous savez…_ Commença George qui avait du mal à rire depuis quelque temps.

 _\- Dit pas ça,_ grogna Ginny. _Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à Hermione, elle est forcément encore en vie quelque part, j'en suis persuadée._

 _\- Elle a raison,_ continua Fred, _notre Mione est la plus à même à survivre à toutes les situations._

Au moment du repas du midi, un calme assourdissant retentissait dans la grande salle quand une étrange magie se fit ressentir par tous. Un portail se forma à la limite du mur du château entre les tables des élèves et celle des professeurs. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers ce portail quand une vague d'énergie sembla vouloir le traverser. Minerva et Severus ainsi qu'Albus se mirent immédiatement devant, personne ne savait ce qui allait en sortir.

Ce fut une femme brune qui en fut éjectée et arriva sur le sol du château dans un choc qui surprit toute l'assemblée. Seuls les deux professeurs et le directeur avaient pu remarquer les similitudes entre cette femme et Hermione. Avant qu'un seul mot ne puisse être prononcé, une petite fille passa le portail en courant et fonça vers la femme toujours couchée sur le sol. La brune se releva péniblement et prit la petite dans ses bras.

 _\- Je rêve ou c'est Hermione !?_ Questionna Harry.

 _\- C'est pas possible, cette femme est beaucoup plus âgée que Mione, je sais qu'elle lui ressemble mais c'est pas possible !_ S'exclama Ron.

 _\- Pourtant regarde la bien Ron,_ ajouta Ginny, _c'est bien notre Hermione. Plus vieille je te l'accorde mais c'est bien elle._

Tous les regards se figèrent à présent sur Hermione ainsi que sur l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Personne n'osait briser le silence qui venait de s'installer. La femme qui se trouvait devant eux était définitivement Hermione Granger. Mais une autre chose était certaine, elle était environ dix ans plus vieille que l'étudiante qu'ils avaient vue il y avait encore environ un mois. Elle était assez maigre, ses traits étaient durs et on pouvait remarquer quelques cicatrices ici et là sur ce qu'on pouvait voir de sa peau. La petite, attachée à la sorcière, semblait également assez fine sans pour autant parler de maigreur.

 _\- Miss Granger …_ Commença Albus, _que vous est-il arrivé ?_

Toute l'assemblée retint alors son souffle, attendant qu'une explication leur soit enfin révélée.

 _\- Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Ombrage, elle possède les réponses à bon nombre de vos questions,_ répondit sèchement la Gryffondor.

Ce furent alors des centaines de regards noirs qui fondirent sur la professeure de Défense contre les forces du mal. Si elle avait pu disparaître à cet instant, Ombrage l'aurait fait. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'elle avait son rôle à jouer dans la disparition de la sorcière.

 _\- Maman …_ Prononça la petite fille à l'égard d'Hermione.

Plusieurs eurent alors le hoquet de par la surprise ressentie. Comment était-ce possible que leur Hermione, celle qu'ils avaient vue environ un mois auparavant, celle qui avait 15 ans, ait une fille ? Rien ne semblait avoir de sens.

Le portail vibra de nouveau, il était évident qu'une autre forme de vie, quelle qu'elle soit, allait les rejoindre. Comprenant immédiatement ce qui se passait, Hermione éloigna sa fille qui s'écarta jusqu'au mur opposé. Elle se plaça en position de combat. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui semblait savoir ce qui allait se passer et se prépara à se défendre.

La seule chose qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer fut le regard de Severus toujours posé sur elle. Il la dévisageait depuis l'instant même où elle avait atterrit presque à ses pieds.

* * *

 **Note :** Ce n'est pas une histoire qui sera extrêmement longue : 10-15 chapitres mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !


	2. Une histoire à raconter

Disclaimer : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci pour votre super accueil de cette histoire ainsi qu'à ma Béta Evafanfic

Un autre merci à Silverbutterfly209, Math'L, au Guest, Gwen et PapillonVert pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une histoire à raconter**

Quelques secondes après le début des vibrations du portail, une créature informe en sortie. On distinguait assez difficilement le passage de la tête au torse ainsi que de ce qui semblait être le bas du corps avec les jambes. Il était teinté de noir et de rouge sur l'ensemble du corps et possédait deux cornes sur la tête. C'était l'archétype même de ce que les moldus appelaient un démon. En le regardant, on ne pouvait que ressentir un frisson nous traverser le corps.

Hermione était la seule à ne pas paraître effrayée par le monstre qui lui faisait face ou alors elle n'en montrait rien. Elle le regardait avec une haine intense et tous comprirent que si un regard avait la capacité de tuer alors cette créature serait déjà au sol. Pourtant, et même si elle était déjà en posture de combat, elle ne semblait pas avoir sa baguette avec elle. Personne ne désignait Hermione gagnante face à ce démon.

 _\- Toi, tu reviens avec moi !_ Grogna-t-il vers Hermione, en la pointant de ce qui paraissait être son doigt.

 _\- C'est hors de question. Je suis libre et je compte bien le rester._

A la surprise générale, elle fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main. Aucune brûlure ne semblait être ressentie et au vu de la maîtrise ainsi que du contrôle dont elle faisait preuve, il était évident qu'Hermione n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Certains cherchaient sur la sorcière sa baguette ou au moins quelques morceaux dont elle aurait trouvé un moyen de tirer de l'énergie mais rien.

Elle lui lança alors cette boule de feu en plein dans la poitrine ce qui projeta la créature à travers le portail. Tous furent impressionnés par la puissance qui ressortait de la sorcière en cet instant même s'il était flagrant qu'elle avait été pas mal épuisée par cette manœuvre. La petite fille fonça alors dans les bras de sa mère qui peina presque à la soulever mais tenta de ne pas le montrer.

 _\- Miss Granger,_ s'exclama Minerva, _dite-nous ce qui vous ait arrivé !_

 _\- Je veux d'abord savoir une chose, professeur._

 _\- Tout ce que vous voulez._

 _\- Depuis combien de temps je suis …_

Elle ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase quand elle remarqua Harry et Ron à la table des Gryffondors. C'est à ce moment exact qu'elle réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air plus vieux que dans ses propres souvenirs qui, eux, lui semblaient très lointains.

 _\- Cela fait trois semaines, à quelques jours près, que vous avez disparu de notre point de vu,_ énonça Albus.

Une mine triste s'afficha alors sur le regard de la sorcière qui comprit qu'il lui serait vraiment impossible de retrouver un peu de sa vie normale. Tout ce qu'elle avait espéré avait été de retrouver les siens un jour. Pourtant, il paraissait complexe de retrouver une amitié perdue avec des adolescents quand elle-même était à présent adulte et mère. Elle posa alors sa fille sur le sol sans pour autant lui lâcher sa main. S'approchant ensuite, pas à pas vers Ombrage, elle la fixa d'un air agressif et haineux.

 _\- Vous leur expliquez ou je le fais ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Je … Euh … Enfin je ne sais pas de quoi vous …_ Bredouilla la femme en rose.

Hermione soupira devant le manque total de courage que possédait l'ancienne Serpentard qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Ce n'était même plus du courage dont elle manquait au final, mais le simple respect de l'autre et la capacité à assumer ses actes.

 _\- Il y a maintenant douze ans, de mon point de vu bien évidement, Dolores Ombrage m'a invitée dans son bureau. Avec la tension ambiante au château et les quelques soucis vécus en cours, je pensais me faire réprimander._

La brune expliqua alors qu'elle fut accueillie par une Ombrage avec un immense sourire cette après-midi-là. Bien que trouvant cela étrange, elle ne se méfia pas face à un membre du corps enseignant. La professeure lui avait alors expliquée qu'elle voulait récompenser son envie d'apprendre ainsi que son intelligence, en partageant certaines choses avec elle.

Ombrage l'avait alors approchée d'un étrange miroir. Hermione avait immédiatement pensé à un conte moldu dont elle avait connaissance sur un autre monde de l'autre côté d'un miroir. La jeune sorcière avait assez rapidement comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un portail entre les dimensions. Ce fut quand elle cessa de penser à un certain lapin blanc, qu'elle sentit deux mains dans son dos la pousser à travers le miroir.

 _\- Pardon ? Vous avez fait quoi ?_ Cria presque McGonagall, plus rouge que jamais.

Hermione ne put que sourire à sa directrice de maison. Elle était d'ailleurs bien la seule à sourire de toute la salle.

 _\- Une fois que j'ai compris que j'avais atterrit dans une autre dimension, il me restait à savoir d'abord de quel genre il s'agissait puis comment rentrer._

 _\- J'imagine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une des plus agréables à vivre au vu de votre invité._ Conclut Albus.

Elle hocha la tête tristement. Hermione expliqua alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une dimension de type démoniaque. Les humains, tout du moins le peu qui y existaient, servaient d'esclaves aux démons et autres créatures qui y vivaient. Elle baissa alors les yeux, plongée dans ses souvenirs avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait terminé son histoire.

 _\- Je me suis retrouvée sans ma baguette, puisqu'elle a été détruite, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour maîtriser ma magie sans. Vous avez vu le résultat._

Hermione ne pouvait que sourire, c'était une des rares choses qui la rendait fière de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant toutes ces années. Ça et la petite tête brune qui la regardait continuellement avec un immense sourire.

 _\- Comme les autres humains, j'ai été réduite à l'esclavage. Mais j'ai fini par trouver la force de m'échapper._

 _\- Elle a été votre force, je me trompe ?_ Demanda Albus en regardant la petite fille.

 _\- C'est exacte. Quand j'ai compris que j'étais tombée enceinte, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas laisser mon enfant vivre ce que j'avais vécu alors je me suis échappée._

La force qui émanait d'Hermione amenait à l'admiration de tous ceux qui écoutait son récit. Même les Serpentards n'étaient pas insensibles à ce qu'elle racontait. Elle finit alors par ajouter qu'elle avait vécu en passant de colonie humaine en colonie humaine, se cachant de temps à autre pour éviter à sa fille de devenir esclave à son tour.


	3. Examen médical

Disclaimer : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma Béta Evafanfic

Merci à alchi, darkcorbeau, Eileen1976 et stnijoma pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Examen médical**

Hermione lâcha alors la main de sa fille pendant quelques instants le temps de se rapprocher à tâtons d'Ombrage. Tous remarquèrent les yeux sombres et le regard assassin qui se précisaient sur la sorcière. La Gryffondor fit apparaître une autre boule de feu dans le creux de sa main, plus grosse que la précédente et se concentra sur Ombrage.

 _\- Voulez-vous savoir à quoi je pense ?_

La professeure de Défenses contre les forces du mal avala sa salive à plusieurs reprises sans oser ajouter une seule petite phrase. Certes, elle était une professionnelle pour présenter de l'assurance même quand elle n'en avait pas. Mais elle était prise au dépourvu pour une fois et ne savait que faire ou que dire qui la sortirait de ce mauvais pas.

 _\- Je me demande actuellement pourquoi je ne vous ais pas encore tuée si vous voulez tout savoir,_ énonça la sorcière d'un air grave.

 _\- Vous n'oseriez pas, vous n'êtes pas une tueuse à ce que je sache !_ grogna la principale intéressée.

La brunette explosa alors de rire, un rire qui fit frissonner bon nombre de personne dans la salle. Elle fit passer sa boule de feu d'une main à l'autre tout en gardant le sourire. Severus connaissait ce genre de regard pour l'avoir vu à de nombreuses reprises quand il faisait partie des Mangemorts. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir cette lueur de cruauté dans les yeux d'Hermione. Ce regard était l'envie de tuer, de se venger ou simplement d'apaiser un instinct meurtrier.

 _\- Je ne suis pas une tueuse ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer ceci !? Vous ne savez pas comment j'ai vécu voire même survécu pendant ces douze dernières années. Il est compliqué de rester en vie tout en gardant son innocence dans ce genre de monde …_

Elle s'approcha un peu plus près, il ne restait à présent plus que la table des professeurs pour séparer les deux femmes. Hermione avait affronté bien des démons dans sa vie mais de son point de vu le pire d'entre tous se trouvait devant elle. Personne n'osa intervenir, certain rêvait même qu'elle achève Ombrage, ce n'était que justice après tout.

Severus se tenait prêt à intervenir de son côté, il était de ceux qui auraient aimé tuer ou voir souffrir Ombrage, pourtant il désirait qu'Hermione n'assombrisse son âme plus que nécessaire. Elle sembla remarquer qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire et recula. Accordant un petit rictus à son ancien professeur, Hermione récupéra sa fille dans ses bras.

 _\- Je me rends à l'infirmerie Monsieur le Directeur. Pour la sécurité de tous, je préfère qu'on ne me rende pas visite pour le moment. Cela ne compte pas, évidement, pour Madame Promfresh._

D'un pas assuré bien que faible, elle traversa l'allée centrale vers la grande porte sans même se retourner. Intérieurement, la sorcière bouillonnait de rage mais elle était consciente que tuer Ombrage ne mènerait à rien, tout du moins pour le moment. Le seul sentiment d'apaisement qu'elle eut fut lorsqu'elle ressentit la vague de compassion qu'émettait Severus dans sa direction. Elle pouvait sentir que son regard ne déviait pas de sa personne et s'en servit de soutient.

 **-0-**

Une petite heure plus tard, Hermione et sa fille furent rejointes par l'infirmière qui eut la permission d'effectuer des examens de routines. La petite fut la première à être examiner et ne sembla pas du tout effrayée par la magie qui rayonnait autour d'elle. Son sourire se transmettait facilement, que cela soit à sa propre mère ou bien à l'infirmière.

 _\- Elle va parfaitement bien. Il est vrai que quelques repas plus consistants ne lui feraient pas de mal mais elle est en bonne santé._

Hermione ne se retint pas de laisser échapper un petit soupir de soulagement en entendant les quelques paroles rassurantes de l'infirmière. Elle laissa alors sa fille sur le lit voisin, lui donnant des jeux pour l'occuper le temps qu'elle-même soit examinée. Ce fut avec effroi qu'elle découvrit le corps mutilé de sa patiente. La jeune sorcière présentait des cicatrices sur presque l'ensemble du corps et n'avait que la peau sur les os.

 _\- Je ne pense rien vous apprendre, Miss Granger, en vous disant qu'il va falloir que vous repreniez de meilleures habitudes alimentaires…_

 _\- Effectivement, je m'en doutais assez._

 _\- Je vais vous donner quelques baumes à appliquer sur les cicatrices, la plupart devrait finir par disparaître mais je ne peux le garantir pour la totalité._

 _\- Faite de votre mieux, je vous fais confiance._

Comme elle en avait fait la demande, personne ne vint leur rendre visite pour le reste de la journée. Madame Pomfresh demanda un repos complet ainsi qu'un bon repas qui fut préparé par les Elfes du château. Ces derniers furent plus que ravi de retrouver Hermione, elle avait toujours été adorable avec eux et ils se promirent de l'aider à se rétablir du mieux qu'ils le pourraient.

 **-0-**

Dès le lendemain matin, Dumbledore demanda à voir Hermione. D'abord réticente, la sorcière ne put qu'accepter de le recevoir, se souvenant qu'elle ne pouvait décliner une telle requête. Il ne vint toutefois pas seul, mais fut accompagné de Severus et de Minerva. L'infirmière les reçu à part dans un premier temps afin de leur donner ses premiers résultats.

 _\- Comment vont-elles ?_ demanda Albus.

 _\- Mieux, la petite se porte comme un charme surtout avec un repas solide dans le ventre, je dirais qu'elle a environ deux ans. Miss Granger se remet de sa privation de nourriture. Elle a également plusieurs cicatrices sur le corps._

 _\- Dues à quoi selon vous ?_ questionna Minerva.

 _\- Je dirais à de la torture comme des coups mais je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les cicatrices ont des âges différents donc elle a subit cela pendant plusieurs années._

Severus resta silencieux. Il n'osait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Comment pouvait-on vouloir faire du mal à une femme comme Hermione ? Certes, elle pouvait être parfois assez agaçante, pourtant il n'y avait personne qui lui inspirait plus la passivité et le respect de l'autre que cette femme. Ils marchèrent tous les quatre vers le lit où elles avaient dormi ensemble.

 _\- Bonjour Miss Granger, et ?_ commença Albus.

 _\- J'oubliais que je n'avais pas fait les présentations, voici Hope Granger_ , dit Hermione ce qui fit sourire la petite fille.

 _\- Et le père de cette petite, où se trouve-t-il ?_

La question de Minerva agaça profondément Severus. Cela ne regardait en rien cette vieille femme après tout. Il y avait plus urgent que de savoir qui avait donné cinquante pourcent de son ADN pour créer cette fillette. Son léger énervement fut perçu par Hermione qui lui envoya un petit sourire avant de répondre.

 _\- Il était esclave avec moi, il est mort avant même la naissance de Hope._

Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille qui se cala dans ses bras. Minerva n'arriva pas à retenir une larme qui coula le long de sa joue. Cela lui faisait si mal de voir son ancienne élève ainsi. Même si sa curiosité était assez insatiable, une partie d'elle ne tenait pas à savoir tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Ce fut en la regardant vraiment sans aucun détour que Severus remarqua une force qu'il n'avait jamais perçu chez Hermione tout en devinant le côté brisé que devait avoir son âme.

Une seule envie l'habitait, celle ce venger cette jeune femme en tuant Ombrage.


	4. Que faire maintenant ?

Disclaimer : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma Beta : Evafanfic

Merci à amanlg, justeMarianne, Lilly96, au Guest, leikn212, lessawatberg, MLesGrosBras et à CarolinSnape pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Que faire maintenant ?**

Les professeurs s'étaient alors réunis dans le bureau du Directeur pour discuter du cas d'Hermione. Bien évidemment, aucun des membres de l'école n'avait été mis au courant d'informations supplémentaires concernant la sorcière. La discrétion était de mise. Dumbledore tournait alors en rond encore et encore ne sachant que faire. Il fallait, dans un premier temps, gérer le cas d'Ombrage qui restait complexe. Ayant déjà prévenu le Ministère de la Magie, Albus avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient tous partisans d'un complot. Cette histoire était trop abracadabrantesque, trop irréaliste et absurde pour qu'une quelconque personne saine d'esprit y croie.

 _\- On ne peut pas laisser passer ça comme si de rien n'était Albus, c'est inconcevable !_ s'exclama la Directrice des rouge et or.

 _\- Ce serait prouver à tous ceux qui hésitent encore entre le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le nôtre que nous ne sommes pas capables de protéger nos élèves dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard._ ajouta Severus.

 _\- J'en suis pleinement conscient, croyez-moi tous les deux. Je vais faire un rapport clamant la vérité de mes dires au Ministère. Pour le moment je ne peux faire mieux, j'ai les mains liées._

Profondément énervé par l'entrevue inutile qu'il venait d'avoir avec ses collègues, Severus sortit prendre l'air pendant un moment. N'ayant à présent cours qu'à partir du lendemain, il n'avait pas envie d'aller dans les cachots pour le moment. Profitant de la pause du midi et du très peu d'élèves présents dans les couloirs à cet instant, il se balada tranquillement dans les allées calmes du château.

Hermione avait eu exactement la même idée que lui. La sorcière profita du calme ambiant pour sortir un peu de l'infirmerie avec sa fille. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait vu de parc, d'arbres ou même simplement d'herbe. Hope n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais vu. Elles arrivèrent alors à la bordure entre la devanture du château et du parc de l'école et s'arrêtèrent à la limite.

 _\- Tu te rappelles de ce que te racontait maman, ma chérie ? Sur l'herbe, les feuilles, les fleurs. C'est tout ça !_

La petite n'ajouta pas un mot à cela. Elle ne faisait que dévisager entièrement le paysage qui se trouvait devant elle. Hermione se plaça alors à genou à côté de sa fille, défaisant les chaussures qu'avait fournies l'infirmière pour la petite. La sorcière tenait à ce que la petite connaisse la sensation de marcher dans l'herbe. Tâtant le terrain doucement, de fut avec un grand sourire qu'elle avança d'elle-même sur la pelouse, gloussant légèrement sans vraiment quitter du coin de l'œil son repère maternel.

Severus assista à la scène de loin, il regardait Hermione sourire de la situation et profiter de cet instant. Il pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle n'avait pas été un minimum heureuse depuis bien longtemps. Le professeur de Potions s'approcha doucement en indiquant son arrivé par un toussotement.

 _\- Professeur Rogue, je ne pensais pas vous voir dehors à cette heure-ci. Vous ne mangez pas avec le reste de l'école ?_

 _\- Disons simplement que les évènements récents et leur tournure m'ont légèrement coupé l'appétit._

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Ressentant comme un soulagement de voir que quelqu'un ne souciait un tant soit peu d'elle.

 _\- Je suis sincèrement navré pour ce qui vous est arrivée Miss Granger._

Le regardant sans une once de jugement, Hermione chercha la sincérité dans son regard et c'est exactement ce qu'elle trouva. Il était pourtant la dernière personne qu'elle imaginait voir aujourd'hui. Dans son esprit, c'était plutôt le Professeur Mc Gonagall qui serait venue à sa rencontre.

 _\- Vous n'avez en rien à vous excuser professeur. Vous n'êtes pas celui qui m'a envoyée dans cette dimension. Et puis …_ commença-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

 _\- Et puis ?_

 _\- Vous avez dû profiter de ces dernières semaines où aucune Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne venait perturber vos cours._

Il ne put que rire à la remarque qu'elle venait de faire. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il avait songé pendant tout le temps où il se demandait où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Ils rirent alors de concert avant de se calmer. Ils retournèrent pendant quelques minutes leur attention sur la petite, courant à présent après un papillon.

 _\- Pour tout vous avouer, c'est un trait de caractère que j'apprécie particulièrement chez vous. Contrairement aux cornichons qui me servent d'élèves, au moins vous vous vous intéressiez sincèrement à mon cours._

La sorcière rougit alors sous l'effet de la petite révélation que venait de lui faire son ancien professeur. Elle était sincèrement flattée qu'il ait ce genre de pensé à son égard, elle qui avait toujours cru être méprisée par ce dernier. Il se permit alors de l'observer plus en détail, depuis le moment où il l'avait vraiment regardé dans l'infirmerie, la sorcière ne semblait pas avoir repris beaucoup de forces. Severus aperçu alors diverses cicatrices ici et là sur ses bras et son cou.

 _\- Je vais voir avec Madame Pomfresh pour améliorer au maximum la qualité des potions vous servant de traitement. Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne vous reste qu'un minimum de cicatrices._

Elle le regarda d'un air plus qu'étonné. Depuis quand le professeur Rogue s'inquiétait-il autant pour son bien-être et sa santé ? Evidemment, elle appréciait cela, c'était même une sensation étrange que de se sentir protégée par quelqu'un. Hermione était parfaitement consciente qu'il était un homme de parole et qu'il ne lui énonçait pas cela à la légère. Pourtant, sa curiosité était piquée.

 _\- Pourquoi tenez-vous autant à m'aider professeur ? D'où vous vient cet élan de sympathie à mon égard ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

 _\- Pour faire simple, Miss Granger, vous étiez la Gryffondor qui m'a redonné espoir en cette maison que je ne pensais peuplée que d'abrutis en tous genres. Je trouve dommage que votre avenir ait été compromis. Vous aviez, non, vous avez du potentiel._

Un rire fut alors entendu, Hermione venait d'être rejoint dans sa bonne humeur par sa fille qui accordait un large voir même immense sourire à Severus. Elle ne répondit cependant pas à la remarque du Serpentard. Il fut un temps où elle aurait défendu corps et âme ses camarades, mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait juste profiter du compliment.

 _\- Comptez-vous reprendre votre cursus scolaire ?_

 _\- Non … Cela fait douze ans maintenant que je n'ai pas utilisé de baguette. Et puis, avec Hope, j'ai d'autres priorités maintenant._

 _\- Aucune baguette n'est nécessaire pour les Potions._

Il lui accorda un regard emplit de soutient. C'était une chose qu'il disait dès le premier cours de la première année après tout. Hermione savait qu'il ne venait pas d'inventer ce fait.

 _\- Je suis impressionnée, professeur, par la facette que je vous découvre aujourd'hui._

La légère brise souffla contre eux et décrocha un autre rire à la petite qui retourna à sa course aux insectes. Les deux adultes, eux, restèrent juste l'un à côté de l'autre, à profiter de ce moment.

* * *

 **Note :** Désolé du retard, j'ai été pas mal occupé ce dernier mois. Me revoilà avec déjà plusieurs autres chapitres d'écrits ! Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos commentaires !


	5. Flash-Back

Disclaimer : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma Beta : Evafanfic

Merci à MissHarpie, Anna, MLesGrosBras, Lenalee, AbsolutlyTonks et Lyrellys pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Flash-Back**

Ils restèrent à regarder la nature qui les entourait sans pour autant réellement réagir. Cela ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes que Severus se décida à retourner son attention sur son ancienne étudiante. Il voulait en savoir plus. Non pas par simple curiosité, non il laissait cela au commun des mortels. Ce qu'il désirait était comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu pour mieux appréhender la situation. C'était simplement dans sa nature que de vouloir comprendre les choses avant d'agir.

 _\- Que vous est-il arrivé là-bas ? Je conçois que vous ne désiriez pas vraiment en parler._

 _\- Et pourtant vous demandez._

 _\- Certes, je voudrais juste avoir tous les éléments pour appréhender au mieux tout ceci._

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. C'était à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait pu connaître chez les Gryffondors, cela avait toujours été plus : je suppose et je cherche les faits après. Pour le peu qui s'attardait même à supposer sur une quelconque situation. A beaucoup de moment, la jeune femme s'était demandée pourquoi elle avait été à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Serdaigle. Le Choixpeau devait avoir ses raisons après tout.

 _\- Je pourrais tout vous dire. Pourtant, je ne pense pas que les mots soient le moyen le plus adéquat pour comprendre justement._

 _\- Qu'entendez-vous donc par-là ?_

 _\- La difficulté vient de la formulation des termes qui pourraient compliquer votre compréhension. J'ai, par contre, une autre idée pour transmettre mon histoire._

 _\- Puis-je donc en connaître le principe ?_

 _\- Vous êtes, si ma mémoire est bonne, un bon légilimen. Je peux vous ouvrir mon esprit et vous laisser y voir mon histoire._

Le directeur des Serpentards était plus qu'étonné par la proposition que venait de lui faire Hermione. Pourtant c'était en effet un bon moyen que de comprendre le déroulé d'une histoire sans que des mots viennent s'immiscer et en corrompre le sens. Ils se mirent face à face et la sorcière laissa libre accès à son esprit à Severus.

 _ **Flash-Back**_

Hermione : 15 ans.

L'abandon. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi les murs rassurants de Poudlard avaient disparu ? La dernière chose dont se rappelait la sorcière était l'invitation d'Ombrage puis le néant, elle se retrouvait ici. Le ciel était d'un orange écœurant et le sol était à la limite du bordeaux. La chaleur étouffante l'attaqua immédiatement et elle mit plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement.

 _Severus put comprendre toute la peur et l'angoisse ressentit par cette adolescente en perdition._

Hermione : 18 ans.

Les chaînes. Hermione avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'elle en portait. Ses poignets usés par les frottements étaient une torture supplémentaire pour la jeune femme qui souffrait déjà physiquement et moralement. Des visions d'horreur l'entouraient constamment, que cela soit par la présence permanente d'êtres démoniaques ou par les autres humains réduits à l'état d'esclave comme elle. Hermione avait d'autres douleurs que les frottements, des bleus et brûlures parcouraient déjà son corps comme une marque rappelant son asservissement.

 _Severus put comprendre l'impact de la douleur constante chez la jeune femme._

Hermione : 20 ans.

La solitude. Rien de mieux que de se retrouver face à soi-même pour méditer sur sa vie. Hermione haïssait cette phrase depuis qu'on l'avait habitué à dormir dans une petite cellule. Petite ? Apparemment pas assez car ses maîtres jugèrent que deux personnes passeraient. Melkor. Nom peu commun pour celui qui devenait ce qu'elle nomma gentiment son « colocataire ». Elle devait cependant se méfier. Qui pouvait prédire ce qu'un homme sans surveillance pourrait lui faire ? Malgré tout, le regard du jeune homme semblait aussi vide que celui d'Hermione. Cette simple présence lui fit vivre quelques jours meilleurs.

 _Severus put comprendre l'envie d'être entouré de semblables chez un être humain._

Hermione : 23 ans.

Le sol. C'était une des rares choses qu'Hermione connaissait par cœur depuis son arrivée dans ce monde. Elle pouvait décrire la rugosité de chaque grain du sable rouge qu'elle déplaçait en trainant des pieds. Pourtant, ce soir-là, elle le regardait autrement. Un homme, un ami, un confident, voilà ce qu'était devenu Melkor. Ce soir-là, elle se laissa à quelques caresses, ce soir-là, elle tenta d'oublier la vie infâme qu'elle avait. D'ici quelques jours, elle aurait un an de plus et son emprisonnement ne semblait pas se finir.

 _Severus put comprendre le sentiment désespoir s'imprégnant dans toutes les cellules de la sorcière._

Hermione : 24 ans.

Le poids. Hermione avait l'impression de peser une tonne autant sur le plan mental que physique. Au moment même où elle avait réalisé qu'elle était enceinte, la sorcière et Melkor avaient envisagé un plan d'évasion. Le plan avait réussi. Melkor y avait laissé la vie. Hermione ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle-même pour survivre. Elle le devait pour l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle revivait tout ce qui lui était déjà arrivé : l'abandon, les chaînes, la solitude, le sol qu'elle connaissait si bien. Sa vie avait bien changé depuis Poudlard. Ce ne fut qu'un coup de pied dans son ventre qui la ramena à la réalité.

 _Severus put comprendre l'histoire de cette future mère désemparée._

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back**_

Le contact visuel se rompit doucement. Hermione regarda de nouveau sa fille s'amusant paisiblement dans l'herbe. Ce poids qu'elle avait longtemps ressentit, elle pouvait en sentir une petite partie s'en aller par le simple fait d'avoir parlé de son vécu. Severus n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. De son côté, il cherchait comment une femme ayant vécu tout cela pouvait encore arriver à rire et à sourire. Le sorcier n'avait pas tout vu de sa vie là-bas et de comment elle avait survécu après la naissance d'Hope. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. La curiosité n'était plus aussi intense, car il comprenait maintenant mieux la femme assise à côté de lui.

 _\- Je suis très surprise, professeur._

 _\- Par quoi donc ?_

 _\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je me confierais à vous. Pourtant, c'est comme une évidence. Vous ne jugez pas hâtivement. Vous prenez le temps de la réflexion. Merci._

Severus sourit. Un simple, franc et léger sourire. C'était rare qu'on le remercie pour quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'elle était sincère et cela le toucha profondément. Intérieurement, il se fit une promesse qui changea l'aspect de son visage.

 _\- Puis-je savoir à quoi vous pensez ? Ou avoir même une simple petite réaction ?_

Il la regarda, puis d'une voix douce qui ne lui était pas familière, il lui répondit simplement :

 _\- Je fais le serment solennel que je ne laisserais plus personne vous faire du mal. A toutes les deux._

* * *

 **Note :** Alors oui vous avez le droit de m'enguirlander après tout ce temps d'absence. J'admet je le mérite totalement.


	6. Duel de connaissance

Disclaimer : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma Beta : Evafanfic

Merci à justeMarianne, CarolinSnape et Lyrellys pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Duel de connaissance**

La fin de la journée se passa assez paisiblement. Severus était retourné à sa salle de cours, non sans penser à tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur la sorcière. Il repensait sans-cesse à ce qu'elle avait dû vivre pendant tout ce temps. Elle avait véritablement connu l'enfer de la pire des manières possibles. Severus aurait souhaité mourir une bonne centaine de fois s'il avait été à sa place. Pourtant, quand il la regardait, il ne voyait pas la peine, la douleur, le regret qui devraient être omniprésents dans l'âme même d'Hermione.

A la place, c'était de l'espoir retrouvé, de la joie de se sentir à nouveau en sécurité. Il sentit une profonde admiration l'envahir pour la sorcière. C'était une chose rare chez lui. La dernière personne pour laquelle il avait eu autant de respect avait été Lily. Et cela avait été dans son jeune âge. Aujourd'hui, avec de l'expérience et du recul, il se rendait mieux compte de ce qu'était réellement le respect d'autrui.

Dumbledore était venu à la rencontre de la sorcière qui se reposait dans l'infirmerie. Il lui avait fait savoir le désir de ses anciens amis de venir la voir. Hermione soupira longuement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire. La sorcière finit alors par accepter, non sans grande envie, en l'honneur de leur amitié. Mais la Gryffondor n'était pas dupe, ils étaient toujours des adolescents de 15 ans pendant qu'elle avait atteint l'âge de 27 ans. Elle était une mère et son enfance était loin derrière elle.

 _\- Comment vas-tu Hermione ?_ Demanda doucement Harry.

 _\- Je… Ça va. Merci Harry_.

 _\- Et, c'est ta fille la petite derrière, du coup ?_ Questionna Ginny en regardant la petite assise dans le lit voisin.

 _\- Exacte. Elle s'appelle Hope. Et vous ? Comment allez-vous tous les trois ?_

La discussion continua sur beaucoup de platitude. Hermione sentait la gêne qui la prenait. Il était difficile de discuter avec les trois adolescents devant elle. Ils ne partageaient plus les mêmes points communs.

 _\- J'espère qu'au moins, ils vont virer Ombrage… Après ce qu'elle t'a fait._

 _\- Ce ne sera pas aussi simple que ça Ron. Ombrage a le soutien du Ministère avec elle._

Avec soulagement, la fin de cette rencontre arriva. Hermione n'arrivait plus à trouver de sujet de conversation. Elle réalisa avec surprise qu'elle avait réussi à mieux discuter avec Severus. Cela avait été presque naturel avec lui. La sorcière tenta de ne plus repenser à tout cela jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'heure du repas. Elle allait s'installer, par habitude, à la table des Gryffondor avec sa fille. Pour éviter toute gêne supplémentaire, Albus l'invita à s'asseoir auprès des professeurs.

Elle eut au départ l'envie de s'approcher de Minerva. Pourtant cela impliquerait d'être proche d'Ombrage, chose que la jeune femme aurait eu du mal à supporter. Elle marcha alors vers Severus où deux places supplémentaires vinrent s'ajouter à la table pour les accueillir. Le directeur des Serpentard lui accorda un petit hochement de tête sans lâcher l'air froid qu'il affichait en public. La foule s'apprêta à commencer le repas quand le tintement d'une cuillère sur un verre les stoppa. Ombrage semblait avoir quelque chose à dire.

 _\- Mes chers élèves de Poudlard. A la vue des événements récents, je me dois de vous rappeler le point de vue du Ministère. Je suis ici pour garantir votre compréhension de la magie et la réussite de vos examens. Je me dois donc de …._

Un rire se fit entendre. Tous se tournèrent vers la source de ce ricanement. Hermione reprit alors ses esprits, remarquant que la salle entière la regardait. Ombrage lui lança un regard noir. Elle toussota un bon coup pour tenter de reprendre son discours mais remarqua qu'Hermione continuait de rire, discrètement mais toujours de manière audible.

 _\- Puis-je connaître la raison de cette hilarité ?_ demanda Ombrage.

 _\- Navrée, mais selon mes souvenirs, vous n'êtes pas la mieux placée pour parler de compréhension de la magie à des élèves. Surtout quand on regarde vos méthodes d'apprentissage, Madame Ombrage._

 _\- Professeur Ombrage, je vous prie._

 _\- Pour que je vous donne ce titre, il faudrait que vous le méritiez. Ce qui n'est pas le cas._

La tension était à son comble. On pouvait sentir que l'humour n'était pas ressenti dans aucune des deux voix. Hermione était soutenue par tous mais mentalement. Aucun élève ou professeur n'oserait l'accompagner dans son combat face à la dame en rose.

 _\- Sincèrement,_ reprit Hermione. _Je prends n'importe quel élève de… Hum… Disons 5_ _ème_ _année, et il sera plus callé que vous pour enseigner._

Tous savaient qu'elle avait raison. Ombrage se contentait de donner les lignes à lire et à recopier dans des manuels approuvés par le Ministère. Elle était tout sauf pédagogue et employait des méthodes tyranniques pour se faire respecter, ne sachant pas le faire en s'imposant comme tout autre professeur.

 _\- Vous vous pensez donc plus intelligente que moi, Miss Granger ? Pourtant, je saurais parler que vous ne savez pas vous débarrasser de Lutins de Cornouailles !_

 _\- Vous n'avez pas mieux en tête que des créatures d'un cours de 2_ _ème_ _année ? Pathétique… Chers professeurs de Poudlard, je vous en prie, mettez nous toutes les deux à l'épreuve !_

Ombrage rageait intérieurement. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser une telle demande, ce serait admettre devant tous qu'elle était inférieure à une simple gamine. Elle acquiesça alors d'un mouvement de tête. Severus ne put retenir un sourire, il savait déjà qui allait être la gagnante de ce petit duel de connaissance. Il laissa alors ses collègues commencer avec cet interrogatoire.

 _\- Quelle est la formule pour transformer un animal en verre à pied ?_ Questionna Minerva.

Hermione regarda Ombrage, lui laissant quelques minutes pour répondre. Remarquant que cela ne venait pas, elle énonça :

 _\- Vera Verto._

 _\- Un sortilège inutile, voilà pourquoi le ne l'ai pas retenu, voilà tout._

La directrice des Gryffondor s'indigna d'une telle remarque et s'apprêta à répliquer d'une manière cinglante quand elle reçut un petit signe d'Albus que laisser le duel continuer serait plus humiliant pour Ombrage. En effet, il avait compris qu'elle espérait mettre ainsi fin à tout ceci.

 _\- A quel moment faut-il faire attention à une Tentacula vénéneuse ?_ Demanda le professeur Chourave.

 _\- Alors, une question sur le danger, Ombrage. Vous ne savez pas quoi répondre ?_

Remarquant la gêne intense de la sorcière, Hermione afficha un immense sourire avant de répondre qu'il s'agissait : pendant qu'elle fait ses dents. Cela se poursuivit par des questions diverses. Même Severus vint demander la composition du philtre de Mort Vivante, une question de 6ème année. Hermione parvint avec facilité à répondre tandis que Dolores restait toujours muette. Cette dernière hurla qu'elle ne laisserait pas un tel affront passer sans rien faire. Elle partit de la grande salle en grognant et en jurant.

Tous les élèves se levèrent ainsi que tous les professeurs. Ils se mirent à l'applaudir. Severus s'apprêta à faire de même quand Hope se mit sur ses genoux, debout pour applaudir sa mère. La petite n'approchait personne sauf Hermione et cela surprit tout le monde qu'elle se permette une telle proximité avec le professeur de Potions. Pourtant cela arracha un sourire à Hermione qui ne pouvait qu'apprécier la scène.

* * *

 **Note pour Lyrellys :** ça c'est du commentaire ! Crois moi, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque pour Ombrage ! Ah oui, je pense que tu t'es planté mais je veux bien voir le Gnome par contre !


	7. Evolution des choses

Disclaimer : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma Beta : Evafanfic

Merci à Siana et Lyrellys pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Evolution des choses.**

La tension était quelque peu redescendue depuis le duel entre les deux femmes et Hermione avait passé une excellente soirée rien qu'en se remémorant l'humiliation qu'elle avait infligé à Ombrage. Pourtant, ce n'était pas tellement ce fait-là que la jeune sorcière gardait en mémoire comme étant le moment le plus marquant de cette journée. C'était juste ce petit instant partagé entre Severus et sa fille. Pendant si longtemps, elle avait pensé qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle et Hope. Le monde dans lequel la petite fille était née, ce monde hideux pourtant devenu si familier était à présent de l'histoire ancienne. Hermione s'en rendait bien compte.

 _\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer tout ce qui peut vous passer par l'esprit, Miss Granger._

Cette voix grave la sortit de sa rêverie. Hermione en avait presque oublié qu'elle était dans le laboratoire de potions du professeur Rogue. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence. Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait imaginé, dans ses jeunes années, qu'il était possible d'autant apprécier la simple présence de quelqu'un. Le fait était pourtant là, il ne se passait plus une journée sans qu'elle ne cherche à voir ou même simplement apercevoir son ancien professeur.

 _\- Disons simplement que je mesure le chemin parcouru depuis ma … Hum … Disparition, dirons-nous._

 _\- Et où cette petite réflexion mène-t-elle ?_

 _\- A ma joie de trouver un endroit calme dans ce grand château. Et, il me faut l'avouer, savoir Hope à se reposer quelques heures sous la surveillance de Madame Pomfresh me fait du bien._

 _\- Vous êtes une femme avant une mère, il ne faudrait pas l'oublier._

C'était étrange de parler ainsi avec Rogue et pourtant si naturel. Hermione ne pouvait que sourire aux remarques du sorcier. Chacun de ses traits de caractère, chacun de ses actes envers elle était posé, calme, réfléchi. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à voir une telle maturité chez ses anciens amis mais s'en découvrait un nouveau. Severus aussi devait admettre qu'il s'étonnait lui-même. Etant plus du genre solitaire, il avait trouvé en Hermione une compagne de repos et de réflexions. Il attendait avec hâte leur entretien, aussi brefs soient-ils parfois.

 _\- Dumbledore voulait également que je vous transmette une requête, très chère._

Hermione arqua un sourcil, on pouvait s'attendre à tout avec un directeur comme lui. Ne stoppant pas Severus dans sa phrase, elle resta simplement à attendre la suite. Ils s'adressaient toujours, l'un à l'autre, avec une extrême politesse, presque même exagérée. Mais c'était leur manière à eux de se montrer leur respect mutuel.

 _\- Depuis votre petite intervention dans le Grand Hall, Ombrage n'a pas osé se remontrer au château. Cela fait donc une semaine que les élèves n'ont plus de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal._

 _\- Lâche et incompétente Etrangement, je ne suis pas surprise._

Severus ne retint pas le léger sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage.

 _-Il se doute, toutefois, qu'il finira par avoir de ses nouvelles ou bien de celles du Ministère. En attendant, les élèves doivent avoir des cours. C'est là qu'il a pensé à vous._

 _\- Moi ? Mais je n'ai même pas fini mes études._

 _\- Et pourtant vous avez pu répondre à des questions de 6_ _ème_ _année sans aucun problème._

Hermione savait qu'il venait de la prendre à son propre jeu. Elle ne pouvait cacher le savoir qu'elle possédait, c'était sa façon d'être après tout. Severus savait exactement quoi dire pour se montrer convainquant, il lui rappela qu'elle était toujours la première à donner des coups de pouces aux élèves les plus désespérants de sa maison. Cette remarque eut comme effet d'arracher un rire chez la sorcière.

 _\- Il n'y a pas l'ombre de doute sur le côté pédagogue que vous possédez. J'ai même vu la patience que vous avez avec des éléments comme Londubat._

 _\- Je … Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Vous avez les connaissances, les compétences, ainsi que l'aide assuré de tout le corps enseignant._

 _\- Même vous ?_ demanda-t-elle avec un léger petit sourire.

 _\- Bien évidemment._

Rogue n'avait même pas cherché à cacher cette évidence. Ils leur étaient déjà arrivé de passer quelques moments ensemble dans le laboratoire à simplement raviver les souvenir de la sorcière. La Gryffondor n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de se remettre en selle et Severus se demandait même comment il allait réussir à la convaincre de continuer ce genre de leçon. Après tout, comment apprendre plus à quelqu'un qui connait tout ? C'était, cependant, la petite excuse qu'il appréciait utiliser pour la voir toujours un peu plus.

Elle finit alors par lui céder. Dumbledore n'était d'ailleurs pas dupe. Remarquant le rapprochement entre la jeune femme et son collègue, il savait très bien qu'en passant par Rogue, ses chances de convaincre Hermione étaient plus élevées.

Ce fut donc avec une classe mixte de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle de 5ème année qu'Hermione commença son professorat. C'était presque instinctif chez elle de prendre le temps d'expliquer les choses. L'ancienne Rouge et Or n'était, toutefois, toujours pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'utiliser sa baguette. Mais les mots et les explications détaillées et claires qu'elle utilisait semblait suffire pour illustrer le cours. Assez rapidement, tous parvinrent à effectuer un « Expeliarmus » plus ou moins efficace.

 _\- Avais-je donc tort ou raison, en parlant de vous comme d'une pédagogue née ?_

 _\- Il me faut donc vous accorder un privilège pour vous remercier cher professeur._

 _\- Lequel ?_ Severus ne pouvait renier la curiosité qui l'emparait.

 _\- En tant que collègue, appelez-moi Hermione, si ce n'est pas…_

 _\- Cela me convient, si c'est réciproque, bien entendu._

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle finirait par appeler son professeur de potions par son prénom et encore moins qu'il ferait de même. Les jours passèrent et un autre changement s'ajouta, le tutoiement s'installa mais seulement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. C'était assez rassurant pour Hermione d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui la fasse se sentir normale. Par ailleurs, Severus passait, certes, du temps avec elle mais aussi avec Hope. Il lui arrivait de remplacer Poppy à la surveillance de l'enfant lors de sa sieste pendant qu'Hermione enseignait. Cela n'avait rien de compliqué en soit mais c'était un geste énormément apprécié par la jeune femme.

Un après midi, elle resta dans l'entrée du bureau où Severus occupait Hope le temps d'un rendez-vous avec le Directeur.

 _\- Regarde, regarde bien Hope, tu vas aimer ce petit tour._

D'un léger coup de baguette, Severus fit apparaître quelques oisillons dans la pièce, chantant à vives voix. La fillette était aux anges. Elle adorait la magie, surtout la belle magie qu'elle découvrait avec Severus. Hermione ne pouvait que sourire à la scène. Elle ne se permettrait pas de l'ébruiter de risque de gâcher la réputation dure et cruelle du Serpentard. La sorcière ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi bien en la présence de Severus.

Elle était d'ailleurs loin de se douter de ce qu'éprouvait l'homme en question. Ce dernier n'osait admettre, même à lui-même les sentiments de plus en plus fort qu'il éprouvait. Depuis Lily, il ne s'était pas permis d'espérer autre chose que de la solitude. C'était ainsi qu'était faite sa vie, enfin jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, même le petit sourire d'Hope avait le don de lui rendre sa journée plus douce. Cela devenait même dur de paraître sans cœur pendant ses cours.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter Ombrage qui n'allait pas laisser le château tranquille.

 _\- J'ai reçu un hibou du Ministère pour vous Miss Granger._ Expliqua Dumbledore à Hermione devant ses collègues lors d'une réunion improvisée.

 _\- Que dit-il ?_

 _\- Vous êtes convoquée officiellement au Ministère de la Magie pour une entrevue avec le Ministre ainsi que Dolores Ombrage._

La sorcière soupira, les vacances d'hivers qui approchaient n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Elle accepta le courrier avant s'éloigner du groupe pour rentrer dans ses quartiers. La sorcière fut étonnée d'avoir de la visite ce soir-là de Severus. Le laissant s'installer sur le sofa, elle s'assied à côté de lui.

 _\- Tu as pris ta décision ? Sur la convocation, je veux dire._

 _\- Je n'ai pas tellement mon mot à dire, j'irai parce qu'on ne m'en donne pas le choix._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour Hope, elle restera avec moi le temps de ton absence. Tu sais qu'elle ne risque rien à mes côtés._

Ce n'était qu'une petite phrase, mais c'était juste une suite de mots simples et doux qui attendrirent la journée fatigante de la sorcière. Elle se permit alors de se caler dans les bras du Serpentard qui, bien qu'un peu surpris, ne la repoussa pas. Une fillette s'ajouta même au tableau en rejoignant l'étreinte. Ravi de l'initiative, Severus savait qu'il devait aussi tenter d'aller de l'avant, et pourquoi pas proposer à Hermione de passer Noel dans sa demeure.


End file.
